


Apollo

by JustSomeMusings



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Also Japanese Dwarf Flying Squirrels are adorable, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMusings/pseuds/JustSomeMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from norsekink: Someone decides Coulson needs a pet, Clint or Darcy or even Fury has decided this and he finds it all X-mas present style in his office and totally hates it. But then he has a terrible day and comes home and just cuddles the hell out of it not to cry, because it won’t judge him. Puppy, kitten, sugarglider, whatever, just go with it however you like, anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apollo

There is a…thing peeking out from inside the box on his desk. Its big dark eyes are peeking up at him warily, while he just stares back in confusion. What the hell is he supposed to do with it? He’s sure it’s nice and all, but he doesn’t really have time to take care of it nor does he want it. He’s not big on pets and never has been, so he’s not sure what he’s going to do with this thing. Although it is kind of cute. Actually he’s got another question: what the hell is it? 

He quickly starts looking underneath the red and green wrapping paper littered with Christmas trees that he tore off the present on his desk without looking at the card that came with it first. He’d been a little bit like a kid on Christmas morning when he saw the present because he figured that he knew who it was from anyway. Not that anyone would ever know that he liked presents except for his boyfriend. Lifting up a piece of paper from the opposite end of the desk he finds the letter underneath. He smiles a little at the familiar handwriting and then tears it open. 

Phil,   
I’m guessing that you tore into the present before you read this   
because you tend to do that. I’m just happy that you managed to   
find the card this time. Don’t want a repeat of the ‘Didn’t Get A   
Thank You Note’ incident…although it was Stark, so it can be   
forgiven. 

You’re probably wondering about now what the thing in the box   
is. It’s called a Japanese Dwarf Flying Squirrel and it’s for you,   
so that you have something you want to take care of unlike the   
Avengers cause we both know that you want to kill us all. 

No, you are not allowed to return it, give it someone else (Darcy   
might accidently taze it), or do anything to get rid of it. I will   
know if you do. The things you need to take care of it are already   
in your apartment. That’s the second part of your gift. Have fun! 

I love you. I’ll be home soon. 

Love,   
Clint 

Phil just stares at the letter. A Japanese Dwarf Flying Squirrel? He looks up at the box to look at the thing again only to find it’s not there. Fuck. He takes a quick stock of his office. The door to the bathroom and the outside hallway are both closed. There are no filing cabinets open. And there’s a creature hanging off his cock rack. There’s nothing on the lights or the tops of cabinets. It’s not under his desk…he looks back at the coat rack. Sneaky little bastard. It almost looks like it’s smirking at him. 

He walks towards it and it glides away to one of the filing cabinets. So he switches directions and goes that way, but it leaves again and lands on his desk. From the desk to a cabinet again and then to a light and then back to the coat rack and then to the chair and then the couch and then the coat rack again. He’s going to kill Hawkeye. Coulson sits down at his desk to get some work done because if he can’t get it, it’ll eventually come to him. 

He’s managed to get through three case files before the (cute, fluffly, little) squirrel lands on the top of his monitor and tilts his head at him. It looks like it’s trying to figure him out. Coulson holds out his hand and the little creature sniffs thoughtfully and then runs up his arm. It settles on one shoulder and curls its tail around his neck. It falls asleep a few minutes later and Phil decides that it’s alright. Maybe he can keep it. Now it just needs a name. 

Hours later Phil leaves his office to drop his files off a Fury’s office. The little fluffball is still asleep on his shoulders. People in the hallways are staring at him. He’s pretty sure he’s seen an agent walk into a door, one person drop there coffee, and Thor looking perplexed. He walks into Fury’s office without knocking like he always does and waits for the man to get off the phone. He puts the files down in front of Fury and sits in the chair in front of his desk. The squirrel resettles itself on his neck cuddling his face into Coulson’s neck more. Nick turns around and stares. 

“There’s a thing on your neck,” Fury says with a furrowed brow. 

“I’m aware. It’s from Agent Barton. Stark still isn’t filling out his reports correctly,” Coulson says before standing and going towards the door. 

“You know he’s supposed to come home today,” Fury voices. 

“I know,” Coulson replies. If he’s smiling then Fury doesn’t call him out on it. 

Later he’s at home inspecting the cage with bedding already laid down in it and the various perches and hutches in it for the little rodent to sleep in. Its food dish is full with all the extra food and bedding next to the cage. It is flying around the room going from object to object and sometimes that object is Phil. It really is kind of adorable. Phil settles on the couch with the TV on and the remote in hand, but really he’s watching the adorable glide around the room with a small smile on his face. 

The door to the apartment opens and he hears footsteps towards the living room. Clint appears from around the corner and the fluffy lands on his head and then jumps off scaring the shit out of Clint and cracking Phil up. Clint glares at Phil, but it just makes him laugh harder. The squirrel lands on Phil’s shoulder and smirks at Clint. Clint rolls his eyes, but gives Phil a kiss anyway. 

“Missed you,” he whispers to Phil. 

“Miss you too,” he responds as he curls around Clint when he settles on the couch. The squirrel chooses to settle in his lap in a little ball. 

“You name it yet?” Clint questions. 

“Apollo,” Phil answers. 

“The God of archery?” Clint asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Seemed fitting,” he states. He pets the little ball in his lap. 

A few months later Hawkeye is away on a side mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. again and Phil is glad that Apollo is around because he makes the number of days that Hawkeye is gone bearable. He really hates when Hawkeye is away. He just wants him back and safe. He’s sitting in his office waiting for the call that Hawkeye and Black Widow are back. What he gets is Natasha bursting into his office with Fury behind her. 

“He’s been hurt,” Natasha announces. Phil is up, out of seat, out the door, and into the medical wing in a manner of seconds. Clint is lying down with his head bandaged, hooked up to oxygen, with one arm in cast. Phil’s on autopilot. He drags a chair over, gets a bottle of water, grabs a book, and settles in, but not before placing a kiss on Clint’s temple. 

“He’s in a coma Phil,” Fury says from behind him, “They’re not sure when he’s coming out.” 

“I’ll be here when he does,” Coulson murmurs. He’s there for two day straight. Clint’s room turns into his office. Fury kicks him out. He goes home. He lies in Clint’s side of the bed and Apollo lands next to him. Phil scoops him up and just holds him against his chest. 

“He’s hurt Apollo. Really bad. He…he might not wake up,” Phils whispers to his companion, “he might not wake up.” That’s when the tears start. Apollo curls himself up next to Phil’s face and nuzzles his cheek. The tear don’t stop coming. He feels like he’s never going to stop crying. Nothing is going to be alright. He just wants Clint back. He cries himself to sleep with his face buried in Apollo’s fur. 

Three weeks go by with no change. It becomes routine for him to get kicked out after two days straight in the medical ward, go home, and then cry himself to sleep with Apollo. He’s become so used to it that when he walks into Clint’s room and sees him sitting up, smiling with all the Avengers surrounding him he stops short. 

“Phil!” Clint exclaims and his smile gets wider. Phil just continues to stare in shock. 

“I think we should all leave,” Natasha says from her place at Clint’s side. The others Avengers begin walking towards the door. 

“But I wanna watch! I mean you never get to see Coulson shocked! This is a rare-ow, ow, ow!” Tony gets out before Natasha starts dragging him away by his ear. 

“I’m sorry,” Clint says when they’re all gone, “I’m so sorry Phil.” He holds his hand out. 

“Never again. You are never allowed to do this to me again,” Phil states even as he grabs Clint’s hand and holds on for dear life. Clint smiles and moves over on the bed to make room for Coulson. They immediately curl around each other. 

“I really am sorry. I love you Phil. I love you so much,” Clint whispers and presses a kiss to Phil’s lips. 

“It’s alright. I had Apollo,” Phil whispers back. Clint laughs. 

“I’ve been replaced!” Clint exclaims looking scandalized. 

“No one could replace you,” Phil murmurs and kisses Clint.


End file.
